Ash, the next Pokemon master
by Chooch77
Summary: Ash, feeling down after his loss to Tobias in the Sinnoh tournament, is given an offer from a surprising Pokemon that gets him out of his funk and inspires him to go and reach new heights as a trainer. Ash/unsure. Serious!Ash. Competent!Ash. Hard Working!Ash. Maybe OP!Ash, but not at first.
1. A strange visitor

**A/N: Yo! Here is Chooch77 with the first chapter of my new Pokemon fanfiction. This story is based off some of the other ones that I have read, as I often get the ideas while reading other fics, so don't be surprised if the concept of the fic seems familiar to you.**

 **Ash's current Pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Sceptile, Infernape, Gliscor, Gible, Staraptor, Squirtle, Buizel, Torterra, Snorlax, Swellow, Noctowl, Donphan, Tauros x30, Heracross, Totodile, Glailie, Muk, Kingler, Torkoal, Corphish**

 **These are the current Pokemon of his. I am not listing Pidgeot, Butterfree, Primeape, Haunter, or Lapras due to the fact that they are not easily reachable by him and that some are not technically his Pokemon anymore.**

 **So, now that that is out of the way, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own anything except places, people, Pokemon, evolutions, moves, and theories that I create. Everything else is owned by the producers and company behind Pokemon.**

Ash was depressed.

He was sitting in his room back home, utterly depressed as to the fact that he had lost against Tobias.

"I really thought that this was going to be my win, you guys." Ash sighed as he looked at his Pokeballs.

Pikachu looked on in concern for his partner. He had been with Ash for years and he couldn't remember Ash ever being so down. Pikachu leapt up on the bed beside Ash and nudged Ash's arm with his head.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Normally, this wouldn't do much for the trainer, as the trainer generally did not have a strong enough bond to fully understand exactly what his Pokemon was trying to communicate, but Ash wasn't like most trainers. He had travelled around half of the world with his Pokemon and they had gone through a lot together. From fighting gyms, to participating in contests, to helping save the world, they had done it all by now. This type of long partnership allowed for Ash to understand his Pokemon to a degree that only psychics and aura users could do, and even then, he sometimes surpassed that.

 _This is not the person that has saved my life before, Ash Ketchum,_ A voice thought, obviously psychic.

Ash, though, recognized it easily, and he was shocked by it. "Mewtwo?" Ash asked, stunned.

He hadn't seen the psychic Pokemon since they had helped save it and the clones from Team Rocket four and a half years ago.

 _Just because you have not seen me, doesn't mean that I was not there._ Mewtwo said cryptically before continuing before Ash could ask any questions. _The legendaries have all taken interest in your most recent bout, Ash Ketchum._ Mewtwo asked.

"What got their attention about the fight with Tobias?" Ash asked, confused and frustrated now.

 _Think, Ash,_ Mewtwo said patiently _What was different about this fight compared to the other ones?_

Ash thought carefully and the answer barreled into him like a freight train. "The fact that he had more than one Legendary?" Ash asked, pretty sure that it was the answer but wanting to make sure.

 _Correct. The legendaries had taken to watching your journey after your encounter with me on New Island. This is because you were now interacting with Legendary Pokemon more than anyone else. You had seen Ho-oh at that point and now met me and Mew. After that, your race to save the world due to the machinations of a hunter obsessed with Lugia, we were watching even more carefully. Twice now, you had encountered a disaster brought on by the humans harnessing our energies, and this concerned us. We were stunned that people were using our energy. That was not supposed to be possible, yet it was happening. Humanity is finding ways to use our energies to their own purposes, and that is frightening us._

"But, then why does this sound like it is quickly escalating?" Ask asked, extremely worried about the tale that he was being presented with.

 _Because it is. After that, we were leery about being used by people, and you have saved us many times. However, Tobias has shown that things have escalated quickly over the past few years. People have gone from being able to harness our energy to being able to capture us. And that is not possible. Our genetic code is supposed to prevent us from being captured by humans, and yet, a human did so. This scares us. It means that our protections against being too involved with humans are down and humans are starting to deal with factors that they are not in control of, things that shouldn't be dealt with._ Mewtwo responded.

Pikachu was also growing concerned, he could tell where this was going just as easily as his trainer could.

"How soon until something terrible happens that no one can stop?" Ash asked, worried and concerned for the world.

 _At the rate that the world is changing and people have managed to harness our power? Very_ Mewtwo said gravely.

Ash wasn't an idiot by any means, he may be slow at times, but when it was serious or had to do with Pokemon, Ash picked up on things very quickly. "Why tell me this? What exactly do you want?" Ash asked cautiously, suspicious of the reason that Mewtwo was telling Ash the information.

 _Because the legendaries have all agreed that if this continues, the world will be in grave risk._ Mewtwo said. _The legendaries cannot do this alone, and they cannot do this without support from humans. You and the ones that you travel with all have the right temperament, however, you are not strong enough currently._

"I know. I lost massively against Tobias, and for the dumbest reasons. I should have used Charizard along with my other heavy hitters to battle him once I heard that he had a legendary." Ash said bitterly. He had gone over the battle so much of what he would do differently, that he saw all of his mistakes and knew that that was the biggest one.

 _The legendaries know this._ Mewtwo said patiently. _And they have come up with a solution to you getting stronger._

Ash and Pikachu both perked up at that news, curious as to what it was.

 _The legendaries desire you to become the best trainer in the world, a real Pokemon master. We desire to become a legend in the world and someone who has all of his Pokemon trained to amazing heights long thought impossible. Not only that, but we need you to get more Pokemon too._ Mewtwo said.

"Where is it?" Ash asked curious about the answer to the question.

 _The place is known as Mount Silver in between Johto and Kanto regions. It is a veritable paradise for Pokemon from all over the world, from common to pseudo legendary. All of them are already very strong and the trainers who go through there are few and far between due to the fact that they are the elites and have to ASK for special permission to train there from their regional professor as well as be endorsed by eight different gym leaders and one champion. This will not be a problem for you as you have made friends with a large number of these. Not only that, but trainers who go there have their limit in the number of Pokemon they can carry removed and are given their own personal healing chamber. There are also many Nurse Joys and Chanseys throughout the mountain who are willing to heal you. Food is sent from the sponsors of the trainer and all essentials are taken care of. They are also kept up to date with the latest achievements in the outside world as well as being able to bring along two friends for the journey._ Mewtwo said patiently.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something more that you aren't telling me?" Ash asked.

 _You can only get into Mount Silver once, and once you get in there is no going out the front door. This is only for the best trainers who are sure that they will make it through the cave fine. This means that you will be stuck in there for a long time as you train or look for the exit._ Mewtwo answered.

"No contact..." Ash mumbled in shock.

 _That is not the end of the deal, however, there are many floors to the place both up and down inside the mountain. Inside the mountain, each legendary Pokemon has their own resting place or area that they connect to their home. This was made just recently to give you an opportunity._ Mewtwo said.

"An opportunity to do what though?" Ash pressed, wondering what was so important.

 _An opportunity to capture each legendary Pokemon._ Mewtwo revealed.

Ash stared up at Mewtwo in shock. "But I thought the whole reason that you came here was because trainers were risking the world by capturing legendary Pokemon?"

"Pika..." Pikachu muttered, dazedly.

 _It was. But, most of the legends have met you at this point, and they all trust you. They know that you will not misuse them, and that is why they have decided to let you catch them._ Mewtwo told Ash.

"Why do I get the feeling that it is not going to be that easy?" Ash muttered a rhetorical question to himself.

 _You would be correct. Each legendary in there must be caught through battle. A one on one with no substitutions or items. Only once it is defeated will you be able to capture it._ Mewtwo answered.

Ash stood stunned by the offer on the table and not sure what to do when Pikachu started nudging on his shoulder.

Pikachu said, "Pika Pikachu (Do it, Ash). Pika Pika Pikachu (This may be your best option to pursue your dream)."

Ash, emboldened by his Pokemon's statement, decided to make sure that he was understanding it correctly. "Are you sure, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded his head affirmatively before pointing to Professor Oak's lab.

"Thanks, Mewtwo! We'll take you up on the offer, Ash called out as he ran out of his bedroom and towards Oak's laboratory.

 _Still as Reckless as ever._ Mewtwo said with a fond smile on his face before he teleported away, his work there done.

 **DONE! I hope that you like this story! This idea has been eating away at the back of my head and has been one that I have really wanted to try and do.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the story! Please read and review!**

 **Also, before readers ask, Brock will not be one of his two companions and I am still not sure how Ash will be getting his old Pokemon back or if he will be.**


	2. Battle and evolution

**A/N: Yo! Here is the second chapter to my Ash, the next Pokemon Master fanfiction. I loved the response that I got to the first chapter and just had to continue while I still had a great idea in my head.**

 **To the ones who reviewed, I loved your ideas, but I am not sure how to implement some of them. For starters, Ash is not planning to go back to the orange islands anytime soon, which was where Lapras was, so it would be kind of hard for Ash to meet up with Lapras. I also noticed the same issue with Butterfree that a reviewer had, that he was gone and had a mate, there really is no chance of him coming back.**

 **I like the idea of the Tauros Swap meet, but I am not sure of whether or not I will go through with it due to the fact that I was thinking of having him train them up, but I guess it doesn't make sense for him to have 30.**

 **I am going to try and find a way to bring Pidgeot back into the story. It was one of my favorite of Ash's Pokemon and was my favorite bird Pokemon in the games that you got early on.**

 **It was an interesting idea to have May re-meet some of the legendaries that they had met such as Manaphy, and May and Dawn likely will due to the fact that they will be the two companions that Ash chooses to take into Mount Silver with him.**

 **Anyways, with all of that answered, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for own Pokemon, places, people, and items. I also own any evolutionary theories that I create. Otherwise, it is all owned by the company that created the games.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was a relaxing morning. The sun was up above in the sky, and there was not a cloud in sight. The Pidgeys were chirping and Rattattas ruffling through the forest was easily heard. It was completely peaceful with nothing disturbing it.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT," A voice bellowed through the region and disturbed the quiet and peace.

Professor Oak stood with his nostrils flaring as he looked at one of his charges, and the charge that he was easily the most proud of other than his grandson.

Ash Ketchum.

He had just showed up and asked for his permission to go to Mount Silver, which was, no doubt about it, the most dangerous place in the world.

It was suicide for the average trainer and even many that were granted permission came out with many injuries and scars due to the harsh nature of the place. And now, Ash had learned about it and was asking his permission to go into that area?!

"But professor, I can do it!" Ash pressed enthusiastically.

Pikachu nodded along in agreement on his shoulder. Saying "Pika!" and adding his own two cents to the conversation.

"Look, that place is the most deadly place in the world. It is not for trainers who are weaker than elite level, and even regular elite level trainers have trouble in that area due to the immense strain it places on your body, mind, and emotions. You have to go through that area with minimum contact and only two friends going with you. We will not be able to inform you of anything that is happening outside of the area, and you will be stuck there until you find a way out. No one will assist you in that goal. So, once you get in, trainers either train their hardest or cannot cope and crack under the pressure and try to leave. Most of the time the keyword being TRY." Professor Oak lectured about the dangers of the place.

"I know that Professor. But, when have you ever known me to crack under the pressure. I thrive under pressure." Ash rebuked his statement.

Professor Oak admitted to himself that it was true, but he didn't think that Ash could handle it.

"Fine, you want to know the truth about why I won't let you go. Here it is: you aren't strong enough. You're too young and thoughtless." Oak said with a scowl, forced to say that.

Ash took a step back in shock as he heard the statement that the Professor had made.

"Fine, if you really think that, let's do a battle and I'll prove to you that I'm not the same Ash that I was before." Ash said with a glare, now ready to prove himself to the professor.

"Very well," Professor Oak responded, confident in his ability to win the battle. "Tracey, get the field ready."

Tracey tumbled through the door and acted like he hadn't been listening at the door and eavesdropping on their conversation.

Ash and Oak both sweatdropped as Tracey whistled as he walked away, trying and failing to act nonchalant.

"While Tracey is getting the field ready, I have something to give you." Professor Oak said.

He then tossed a Pokeball to Ash.

"What is it?" Ash asked curiously, looking to see if there was any clues as to what it was and finding none.

"Open it and see," Professor Oak said with a smile, all traces of aggression from their earlier conversation gone.

Ash shrugged and threw the ball into the air and yelled out, "Come out, Pokemon!"

With that, a Pokemon appeared in a vibrant white light that quickly took the form of a very large bird Pokemon.

"No way…" Ash said in shock, unable to believe his eyes.

"Pika…" Pikachu said with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face.

In front of them was a very familiar Pidgeot, the one Ash had released to help the flock by pallet town.

"Pidgeot!" Ash cried with joy as he ran up to the Pidgeot and hugged him, Pikachu not far behind him.

After a few minutes of getting to know why Pidgeot was back with them, they had finally gotten the full story.

A few weeks ago, the Fearrow and his flock had finally taken it too far and actually mutilated a trainer, evoking a league response finally. They had come in and captured the Fearrow and the majority of his flock, leaving the rest as part of a broken up flock with the only option being to fly away and try to join another flock.

With that done, the threat to the Pidgey flock around the same area was removed and they could also now protect themselves as there were 12 Pidgeots now due to the experience from fighting the Fearrow flock.

With that reunion done and their reasons understood, Ash was finally ready to battle.

And just in time too, as Tracey burst into the room breathless, "It's ready," he gasped out before curling onto the ground, having raced to get it ready.

Ash chuckled at his friend's behavior while Professor Oak placed a hand to his forehead and sighed at his assistant's behavior.

"What type of battle do you wish to do, Ash? As the challenger, I shall let you decide." Professor Oak stated.

Ash glanced at Pikachu who nodded before he answered, "A one on one battle, my Pikachu against whatever Pokemon you choose."

Professor Oak nodded with a straight face, but was inwardly disappointed in Ash. He had given away his advantage to Oak and allowed him to know what Pokemon that Ash would be using and counter it.

Little did Oak realize that Ash was doing this as a way of proving a point: that no matter what disadvantage, his Pokemon were strong enough to pull through and win.

"I have chosen my Pokemon." Professor Oak stated, his face no longer betraying any emotion whatsoever.

Tracey took to the referee stand in the field and announced the start of the battle, as Pokemon started piling in, having heard about the battle and wanting to see the fight.

"This shall be a one on one battle between Professor Oak and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. There will be no items used. Do you understand these rules as I have stated them?" Tracey asked, only continuing when he got two nods. "Good. Now, begin!"

"Go, Pikachu" Ash shouted, his Pikachu jumping off his shoulder and standing in the battlefield with sparks coming from his cheeks.

"Go, Ampharos," Oak shouted, his Pokeball opening up and sending out his choice.

His choice was a yellow Pokemon that looked much like a huge rabbit. It had black lines around its neck and looked a bit fat, but it was obviously very strong, that much could be told by looking at it.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt to start things off!" Ash shouted out his order.

Oak didn't bother giving an order and let his Pokemon get hit, it obviously not taking much damage at all if the slight grunt was any indication.

"Ampharos use power gem," Oak said calmly, his Pokemon following the order at astounding speed that would leave the ordinary trainer unable to counter.

Ampharos fired off a ray of light that looked like a gemstone.

Ash saw how fast it was and realized that he didn't have much time, "Pikachu, use Iron tail to reflect it back towards Ampharos!"

Oak's eyes widening was the only sign of his surprise at the order, having expected Ash to try and dodge it instead of sending it back.

Pikachu turned on its tail real quick and, with a glowing tail, struck the rock type move with a grunt being the only sign of effort and pain before sending it back at twice the speed.

"Cotton guard," Oak shouted, finally breaking his strict façade to give the order, worried about the attack coming back at that speed.

Power gem struck Ampharos just as the cotton guard came up, but the Pokemon still took damage from it as it wasn't fast enough to completely block the attack.

Ampharos was pushed back from the force of the attack but managed to stay on its feet.

"Pikachu use charge!" Ash called out. Pikachu obeyed instantly, charging up lightning to as powerful as possible and containing it.

Oak's eyes widened as he saw what Ash had done.

"Genius," Oak breathed in shock. Charge was generally used to charge an attack and raise the power and speed of the attack, but Ash had used it and had Pikachu contain it inside of his body raising his attack, speed, and defense.

Snapping back to reality as Ash shouted out, "Use quick attack to get in close, Pikachu!"

Pikachu instantly obeyed, and Oak called out a counter, "Ampharos, meet him head on with wild charge!"

Oak's Ampharos rushed towards the Pikachu just faster than Pikachu was rushing it, meeting it head on and striking it with the mass of electricity it had built up in its body.

Pikachu was pushed back, glowing from the electricity of the charge in addition to the electricity in his body as well as the electricity that he had just absorbed using his ability.

Pikachu couldn't move, he was feeling better than he ever had. His power was stronger than it ever was, he was feeling like he could take on Zapdos and win!

With a shout of Pikachu from the Pokemon, a white glow surrounded the Pikachu.

"What…" Oak breathed in shock, realizing what was going on.

Pikachu's ears became sharper, his nose slightly more pronounced, his tail growing thicker and tougher, and his claws growing sharper. His body also lengthened a little bit, becoming a few inches larger but not thicker like a Raichu.

When the light faded, they were all surprised by what they saw. The physical features had changed obviously, as had the color scheme.

Where it was yellow before was now a blinding white. The ears were now blue instead of yellow. The claws were now sharper.

"Glaceachu!" The new evolution shouted.

Ash very quickly pulled out his Pokedex, forgetting all about the battle at hand, which would have been bad if Oak hadn't been doing the same thing and his Ampharos had a shocked expression.

 **Glaceachu the evolution of Pikachu**

 **Preliminary Typing: Electric Ice Water**

 **Moves learned: this Pokemon, upon evolution, has learned fury swipes, slash, ice punch, aqua jet, water gun, bubblebeam, hyper fang, ice beam, hail, storm, storm charge, storm surge, Mist, water veil, Ice armor, Water Blitz, Ice tail, Aqua Tail, Storm cannon, Lightning Beam, and surf**

 **Abilities**

 **Cloud nine**

 **Lightning Rod**

 **Torrent**

 **Volt Absorb**

 **Water Absorb**

 **Static**

 **Sturdy**

 **Lightning Immune**

 **Approximate strength level: 101**

They weren't the only ones surprised by the change though. Pikachu, now Glaceachu, was looking down at himself in surprise and examining the changes he had gone through.

Oak snapped out of it with a muttered, "You can examine it after the fight is over, Oak."

"Ampharos, while they are distracted, hit Glaceachu with a thunder! Judging by its type, it should be super effective!"

Ampharos shot off a thunder, which hit the Glaceachu with no effect! As a matter of fact, the bit of damage that wild charge had done was now healed.

Oak's eyes bugged out as he remembered the abilities that it said Pikachu had and cursed. One of them was Volt absorb, which meant it absorbed electricity to heal.

Ash snapped back to the fight and decided to try a new ability. "Glaceachu, use storm!"

With the order given, Glaceachu opened his mouth and an orb of water coated with electricity floated above it before, with a cry of, "Glacea-CHU!" Glaceachu sent it up into the sky.

The move burst high in the air and the lightning kept the water suspended until it condensed into electrically charged, full clouds. With a quick burst of thunder, the storm started.

It started lightly raining with lightning coming in at large intervals.

"I see…" Oak murmured, looking up at the sky. This time, Ash snapped back to reality and called out his move.

"Glaceachu, use storm charge and rush the Ampharos!" Ash cried out.

Oak snapped back to reality at that from where he was studying the clouds, and called out a quick order. "Ampharos, use Wild charge to dodge it!"

Glaceachu rushed forward, becoming coated in a dome of water towards the front, it becoming coated in electricity in turn. Becoming a dome of lightning and water zooming forward at high speeds.

Ampharos rushed away with wild charge, but was unable to outrun Glaceachu due to his massive speed.

"Glacea-glacea-glacea-glacea-GlaceaCHU!" Glaceachu cried out as he struck Ampharos.

Ampharos cried out in pain as he was crashed with the move, it then was pushed through two different trees and finally smashed into the ground as gravity kicked back in.

Ampharos struggled a bit to get up before falling back to the ground and finally fainting.

Tracey was stuck in a shocked state, and finally snapped out of it to declare the winner. "The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!"

Oak just gave a small smile and chuckle at that.

"It appears I was mistaken about your power, Ash." Oak apologized as he walked forward to shake Ash's hand.

Ash shook his hand and shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it Professor. You were just concerned about me." Ash said, understanding where the professor was coming from.

Oak smiled, glad that Ash understood.

Then, he grew serious.

"Ash, I want you to leave as soon as you get approval and find your two companions for Mount Silver." Oak said seriously.

Ash blinked in shock. "Why would I do that?" Ash asked in shock.

"Do you know why Pikachu evolved?" Oak questioned seriously.

Ash put his hand beneath his chin and thought for a bit. "Most Pokemon evolve out of necessity or because they have finally hit the max amount of power they can hold. I'd guess it was both since Pikachu looked like he was in pain holding in that thunder, so I'm guessing that I had trained him to the highest power he could be, and using that charge on him allowed him to boost himself all the way to the maximum that his body could hold, and then his attempt to boost further from the thunder was hurting him and actually forced him to change." Ash said after a few moments of thought, thinking over all of his experiences with evolution.

Oak was astounded at Ash's insight into the situation, and was pleased that Ash was so knowledgeable about a subject.

"That was my theory as well. I believe that the charge became too much for Pikachu's body, but he didn't have the necessary element to become a Raichu, so his body evolved in a manner that allowed him to easily contain the power." Oak hypothesized.

"That makes sense," Ash acknowledged, "But what about the abilities and new moves?"

Oak hummed in thought before snapping his fingers, "I've got it! My guess is your Pikachu had the abilities static and Lightning rod from the get-go and through the course of its travels with you has picked up abilities such as Sturdy and lightning immune, and the only thing stopping it from getting Volt absorb and cloud nine were the fact that it was a Pikachu, and by nature it's body wasn't as strong as some others. However, evolution gave it the boost it needed to get the abilities, Water absorb coming with it as well as torrent as they were the natural next step for such a strong Pokemon. As to the new moves, it was likely a case of evolution granting him some more powerful lightning moves and the change in type enabled him to grab the basic moves from the water and ice type fields. The storm moves are likely formed from a combination of the three types."

Ash nodded as he thought it over and realized that it was likely true. "But what does all this have to do with going immediately to Mount Silver?"

Oak looked at him seriously. "What do you think will happen if people learn of the new evolution, people like Team Rocket?"

Ash paled as he realized it. "They would never stop trying to get to him, I'd be in constant danger from the higher levels of the group."

Oak nodded, "That's right. You would be. Travelling around Pallet town with it is okay as no one here would talk about it, but if you attempt to go into a big city, you would be mobbed by people trying to take your Pokemon. That's why. You need to get stronger quicker, and Mount Silver is the best way to grow strong enough to fight them quickly."

Ash nodded, "What should I do now, Professor Oak?"

Oak hummed in thought. "I will call some of the gym leaders up to get their support, and then I shall call Cynthia to get her support in the matter. Why don't you call up some friends to get them to come with you?"

Ash nodded as he went down the list and finally got to the two people who would help him the most inside of the mountain based on what he had heard about it.

He went to the Poke-transceiver and called the first of the two.

"Hey, I know there's currently a break in your schedule so, what do you say to going on our best adventure yet?" Ash asked the person on the screen.

 **Done! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make a good Pokemon battle that was in style with the anime and I think I did a pretty good job, give me your feedback please.**

 **How do you like how he got his Pidgeot back?**

 **What do you think of the evolution that I created and the theory that I am using?**

 **Who do you think the person is?**

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Departure

**A/N: Yo! Here is the third chapter of my Ash the next Pokemon master story. Sorry about that, I was trying to figure out the way that I was going to go with the story. I have decided that I am going to use this chapter as the start of their journey into the mountain and then go the next chapter as a timeskip to when they come out, as you can imagine how vanilla it would be "Ash levels his Pokemon, they all evolve in some way, and he catches a bunch of new ones too" BORING! I am going to timeskip and then when he uses a Pokemon that is somewhat different from cannon, either in moveset, evolution, or otherwise, I am going to flashback to when it happened that they evolved or gained the move, or he got the Pokemon.**

 **Sorry if this offends anyone, but I just feel that this way has been done to death and it is time to try something new, that would get the story flowing quicker.**

 **Thanks for reading, please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own, except possible intellectual property rights to what I create.**

 **Chapter 3: Departure**

Ash had spent the last few days getting ready and getting in touch with the people that he felt would benefit the most from this journey into Mount Silver. He had called and currently had two different people decide to go on the journey with him out of the few that he had called. He had sworn the others to secrecy, and made sure that they would follow the oath.

Ash had packed his backpack and was ready. He hugged his mom bye and went over to Oak.

"Hey, professor," Ash called out to get his attention, "Is everything ready to go?"

"Ah, Ash," The professor said with a smile at seeing him, "I trust that you are ready to go?"

Ash nodded his head to the question in a manner that could only be described as 'duh'.

"I've got everything ready. I've contacted another two as well, and they accepted." Ash said, he couldn't wait until he got to Mount Silver and was ready to re-unite with them.

"Now, I have had a few things that I had to set up as a professor," Oak instructed, "As per league rules, I have to give you some supplies that are necessary for the trainer, but I have decided to go above and beyond. To start with, here is this."

Oak pulled a black briefcase that had a code required to open it and no ports open other than one that obviously connected to a Pokedex.

Ash glanced at the professor in confusion. The professor urged him to open it up. Ash shrugged and did as asked. There were 1000 Pokeballs of all different types BUT regular in it. Ultra, Great, Heal, Dive, Dusk, they were all there. More than that, the top of the briefcase had a computer in it which had a variety of different settings, all Pokemon related, from a tips section, to an information section that was a grid which went with the Pokeballs on the bottom of the briefcase. He was even more surprised to see that some of them were already filled with Pokeballs and that they were the Pokemon he had at the ranch.

"Professor…" Ash said in shock, not even sure what to say in this matter.

"Take it, it will make your journey much easier," Oak said with a smile, "While in the Pokeballs in the briefcase, they will be supplied with constant nutrition for their needs and then some vitamins to boost them even while you are not training them with your other Pokemon. This will be a good test run to see if it works. I also have two more ready to be synched up with the other trainers that are coming with you."

"In addition to that, the briefcase also heals the Pokemon and restores energy, even when the Pokemon are in critical condition. This will insure that you will be able to be self-sufficient on the journey and also able to keep your Pokemon safe from harm, as you aren't allowed outside help, including hospitals."

Before Ash could say anything, Oak brought a new object that looked like it was a backpack. Ash looked at the professor in confusion.

"This is a special backpack that works much like a Pokeball does. It gets bigger for the stuff put in it in different parts with limitations, and this enables it to hold a lot more. Let me show you an example." The professor explained.

He quickly unzipped the back part where a laptop might fit, and started placing the briefcase above it. To Ash's surprise, a red light appeared much like a Pokeball and shrunk the briefcase down into a small carrying case that fit snuggly into the pocket like it was the size of the laptop. Then, Oak pulled it out and showed that it grew bigger once it was pulled out.

"This does the same for all pockets, it already has the essentials in it such as tools, food, perishable and nonperishable, Pokemon food, extra items such as full restores and revives, a tent, a more durable tent for weather outside the mountain, and a tent with a durable and malleable floor for when sleeping on the mountainous floor where Pokemon may dig under you." Oak explained before placing the briefcase back into the backpack and showing he had two more for the guests.

"The final thing I give you is a new Pokedex. This Pokedex has the complete listing of Pokemon as registered in the national dex as well as a Pokemon guide, and tips. Including a seismic sonar, which allows you to search for minerals, vitamins, fossils, items, and even Pokemon and hidden caverns that are buried underneath the ground." Oak explained as he gave a quick demonstration of each feature to go along with the explanation, showing how to use the seismic sonar last.

Ash was in awe of what the professor was giving him.

"This is everything that the standard trainer gets?" Ash said in awe.

"Nope," Before Ash could say anything the professor continued, "This is more than the amount. The usual trainer has an upgraded Pokedex, resources, and the briefcase, but the backpack, new Pokedex, tents, and everything else is extra that I am doing for you."

"Why?" Ash pressed Oak.

Oak sighed, "For two reasons, the first being that I still feel that you are somewhat not ready, but after that battle and the way that you battled, I have to face the fact that you have grown up and you are capable of getting through it." Oak barreled onward. "The second is that you can't get out of Mount Silver for at least two years." Before Ash could open his mouth again, Oak continued, "because of the discovery, it will be at least two years before I can be assured of your safety and security outside of Mount Silver, as the trainers outside will all want it and it will take a long time to safely figure out a means of keeping you at least somewhat safe, and, in addition, if you can make it through two years in mount Silver, you can make it through anything the outside world throws at you."

Oak raised an eyebrow at Ash's speechless face. "So, any questions?" Oak asked.

With Ash too stunned to say anything, Oak smiled and nodded. "Good, let's be on our way."

Out of the corner of his eye, Oak saw two figures and raised an eyebrow before shouting, "You two coming?"

With that, Paul and Gary fell out of their hiding spot and into clear view.

Paul, being the aloof one, recovered quickly and responded just as quickly, "Yeah, we're coming."

Paul quickly grabbed Gary and practically dragged him along with Ash and the Professor.

 **Done! Sorry if the ending seemed a little quick, but I didn't want to introduce Gary and Paul after the time skip as I felt that would be a little late, so I felt a quick intro at the end was the best way forward with this story.**

 **Please tell me what you think and please read and review!**

 **I know in the previous author's note I said May and Dawn would be the two chosen, but I changed my mind, as I felt Gary and Paul would fit better and I can't see either of them actually being willing to quit being a co-ordinator for a long period of time while Paul is a trainer who is very strict in training and likely to push himself and Ash to their limits in the journey and Gary is the first rival of Ash and his longest friend, who is able to get through Ash's hard head at times and their rivalry will push the three of them to get better.**


End file.
